Grim Reaper
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Acnologia destruyo a la isla Tenrou y lidero una horda de 10000 dragones para destruir Fiore. Ahora despues de que el hechizo de Mavis se acabara se encontraran con un nuevo mundo. Multiples parejas y Ocs
1. Izanagi

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic es uno que es estado esperando hacer por años y finalmente puedo publicarlo. (Nota: Transcurre después de la saga de la isla Tenrou. También contiene Ocs míos)**

...

Hace 5 años en Fiore de 784XX , La isla Tenrou fue atacada por el dragón negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia. Su ataque dejo sin rastro alguno de la isla Tenrou, por lo cual se dieron por muertos a los miembros del Gremio de magos "Fairy Tail" que se encontraban en esa isla. Pero Acnologia no se de tuvo ahí. Días más tarde, él junto a una horda de 10000 dragones llegaron al puerto de Harheon. El gremio de mago local, "Fairy Tail" opuso resistencia pero sus intentos fueron inútiles frente a ellos. Aún con la intervención del ejército, Magnolia fue destruida en menos de 2 horas. El consejo mágico declaro estado de emergencia. El ejército reunió a todos los gremios de magos para crear su ejército. Aunque lograron de cierta forma pelear contra los dragones, no podían ser vencidos sin los Dragon Slayers. El ejército perdió en 7 días. Los humanos tuvieron que esconderse entre las sombras para no ser asesinados por ellos. Fueron meses muy duros para Fiore. El país quedo en ruina total en cuestión de meses. Pero después de un año la esperanza volvió. Aparecieron estos hombres que se enfrentaron a los dragones. Tenían mucha más fuerza que los mismos dragones. A estos seres se los denomino "Reaper". Los Reaper lograron contrarrestar a los dragones. Finalmente lograron su retirada. Los Reaper fueron adorados como héroes entre la gente. Desde ese momento la gente empezó a cuestionar la función de los magos. Después de un tiempo se abandono la práctica de la magia. Durante la reconstrucción del país la gente se obsesiono con el poder de los Reaper. Intentaron diferentes maneras de conseguir sus poderes lo cual genero conflictos internos entre los Reaper. Empezaron a pelearse por el poder, a tener discutas sobre si tenían que usar sus poderes para la gente o para ellos mismos. La disputa interna entre los Reaper hizo que el nuevo gobierno empezara a dictar leyes para detenerlos. Pero un Reaper se negó a esas leyes y recluto bajo su ejército para derrocar el nuevo gobierno.

Capitulo 1: Izanagi

Nueva Fiore, 789:

Esta es Nueva Fiore, fue construida en un periodo de 2 años después de que los Reaper ganaron la guerra. Hoy en día es la capital de la nación pero también es el puerto de comercio más grande de todo el país. Todo el poder militar se concentra en este punto exacto. El gobierno Renacentista decidió fundar el primer gremio de Reaper de la historia, cuyo nombre es "White Devil". Tiene la misma función que los gremios de magos de antes pero estos trabajos son dados y elegidos por gente del gobierno. Aquí administran y monitorean todas las actividades de los Reaper. No es un lugar muy visitado ya que casi no hay Reaper en el gremio a excepción de tres.

-¡Ed-san! – Dijeron dos niñas al unísono.

Estas niñas son dos de los tres únicos Reaper pertenecientes. Ellas son Venos y Merry Nightmare. Dos niñas de 10 años de edad. Venos viste con un traje de sacerdotisa japonesa, con su pelo azul atado con una cola de caballo. Merrry usa pollera blanca, zapatillas negras, medias a rayas y una musculosa negra, y su pelo violeta esta atado por dos colas de caballo

- Son ustedes, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira, yo y Merry completamos nuestra primera misión clase A sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ahora qué piensas de nosotras?

-*Desinteresado* Ah, bien por ustedes. ¿Nos podemos ir de este lugar?- Dice mirando para otro lado con su mano en la cabeza.

-*Puchero* Eres malo, Ed-San...-

-Me han dicho peores cosas. Vámonos.- El pone sus manos en su bolsillo y camina junto a ellas a la salida.

Este hombre es Edudmala Haranka. Tiene 27 años de edad aunque de apariencia parezca más joven. El tiene su mirada seria y fria, sus ojos de dos colores Rojo y amarillo. Lleva puesto unos pantalones blancos finos, una remera negra también fina y una campera blanca sin cerrar. Su pelo es algo largo y despeinado, es de color blanco puro. Es el último miembro y hasta ahora el mas fuerte. 

Nueva Fiore (Puerto)

Esta es la parte de los suburbios, aquí tienden a vivir la gente de clase media o media a alta. Son complejos departamentales muy económicos para la gente. Ahí es donde se dirigen ellos tres. Las niñas caminaban por el borde del camina, muy cerca del agua mientras que Edudmala estaba en la acera_._

- No deberían hacer eso, ¿Saben? Se pueden caer.

- No te preocupes, no somos tan tontas para caernos. Además, ¿Quien sería tan estúpido para caerse?

- Yo solo les digo. Si se caen no pienso rescatarlas.

-*Sonrisa burlona* Eso es mentira, te lanzarías desesperado a buscarnos.

-*Enojado* ¡Tsk! ¡No digas estupideces, enana!

- ¡Jajajaja! – Rieron al unísono. Él las observo y suspiro.

- Bien, veamos cuanta gracia les causa cuando estén castigadas un mes.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

- *Serio* Se suponía que iban a ser algo fácil no ir a una misión de ese tipo sin mi ayuda. Me mintieron así que por eso están castigadas.

-*Enojada* ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Si que puedo y fin de la discusión.

-*Enojada* Mphhh, bien por eso no cenaras hoy.

- Puedo vivir con eso.- Edudmala se detiene y mira el rió fijamente. Ellas dos se detienen también y lo observan

- ¿Qué pasa? – Edudmala las hace callar enseguida

- Me parece haber visto algo.- El lo ve más concentrado. Ve algo en el fondo del agua. Una silueta borrosa, luego se ve algo parecido a humanos.

- ¡Oh, mierda!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Hay gente ahí.- El se saca su campera y zapatos para lanzarse al agua. Se mete de clavado y nada hasta lo más profundo. Ellas dos se acercan al borde y miran preocupadas el agua. No había rastros de él. Cosa que las asustaba.

- ¡Huaaaaaaah!- El sale del agua con poco aire. Ellas dos se tranquilizan y se ponen felices al verlo bien.

- ¡Ed-San!

- ¡No se queden ahí y ayúdenme!

- ¡Sí!

Las dos fueron enseguida a ayudarlo. Los cargaron hasta la acera. Eran 3 mujeres y un hombre. Algunos eran de 17 a 18 años pero había una niña de unos 12 entre ellos. Ellas los observan y ven lo pálidos que están.

-*Sorprendida* ¿Están...?

- No están muertos pero si inconscientes. Ayúdenme a entrarlos.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que había gente en el agua?

- Vi que había una especie de silueta debajo de ella, después vi que había alguien hundiéndose.

- *Gota* ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso...?- Los tres los cargaron hacía un edificio que era un departamento y entraron por la puerta.

Departamento de Edudmala:

Ya había pasado una hora desde que los encontraron. Acostada en el piso estaba una de ellas. Ella era una chica de unos 17 años, de pelo rubio y lacio. No paraba de moverse y balbucear dormida, pareciera que tuviera una pesadilla.

- ("¡Natsu! ¡No, Natsu!")- Ella se retorcía de un lado al otro. Empezaba a sudar y su respiración se agitaba- Natsu...- Balbuceo- ¡Natsu! – Se levanto de golpe gritando ese nombre. Ella se encontraba alterada por su sueño, Merry se acerco a ella para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Hey, cálmate! ¡Está bien, nee-San!- La rubia miro a su alrededor confusa. No entendía lo que pasaba

- ¿D-Donde estoy?

- No te preocupes, Lucy. Estas personas nos salvaron.- Lucy miro para un costado y la vio con sorpresa

-Erza-San...

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba parada en una esquina de la habitación. Ella llevaba puesta una pollera con una armadura.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- *Sonriendo* Si, gracias por ayudarnos.

- *Sonriendo* No fue nada, Erza-San. Además no tienes que agradecerme, Ed-San fue el que los saco a todos.

- ¿Ed-San? ¿Q-Quien es? – Dijo aun confundida y desorientada.

- Es un maldito bastardo que no tiene modales. ¿Quien se cree que es?- Dijo enojado un chico de pelo negro.

Sentado en una silla estaba un chico de 18 años. El estaba sin camisa, con vaqueros y con moretones en la cara.

- Eso te pasa por que al despertaste lo atacaste desnudo y te dio una paliza, Gray. – Gray se enojo al escuchar eso y fruncio el seño.

- ¡Eso porque estaba desprevenido! ¡La próxima lo mato a golpes!

- G-Gray-San, baja la voz por favor. Que esta es una casa ajena.- Dijo la niña con sus manos alzadas para calmarlo

Una niña de 12 años estaba sentada a su lado. Ella usaba un vestido verde con cuadrados de líneas negras que se expandían por todo el vestido

- Esperen, ¿Porque estamos aquí? ¿No estábamos en la isla Tenrou con los demás? ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? – Pregunto más confundida y desorientada

- Lucy-San... –Dijo Wendy con tristeza, Erza miro a Lucy fijamente. Pareciera que le iba a contar algo.

- Erza-San, no creo que sea buena idea...

- No, no lo es pero necesita saberlo. Aunque sea tan doloroso.

- ¿D-De que están hablando?

- Esa isla Tenrou de que hablas ya no existe. –Edudmala entro en la habitación. Todos lo miraron pero Lucy se quedo atónita por sus palabras.

- ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡¿Que quieres decir?! – Preguntaba alterada y confundida. Edudmala la miraba con sus ojos helados.

- Que esa isla fue destruida por un dragón hace 5 años. Que creo que deben conocer dada su historia.- Lucy abrió sus ojos al recordar lo que paso ahí.

- Acnologia...

- Espera, Ed-San. No creo que debas...

- Es como ella dijo, deben saberlo no importa que tan doloroso sea. Este ya no es el mundo que conocían antes, es lo opuesto. – Wendy al escucharlo empezó a llorar de a poco. Gray y Erza apretaron sus puños por la ira y el dolor. Pero Lucy no quería aceptarlo.

- Es mentira...- Las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos- es mentira...estas bromeando...

- Niña, ¿Luzco como alguien que hace chistes? – Las lágrimas de Lucy salieron por completo-

- ¡Cállate!- Grito ella con ira. No quería aceptar sus palabras. Ella se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Todos la observan con dolor. Sus lágrimas no dejan de caer. Ella se agarro de la cabeza y se tapo los oídos. Corrió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad y escapo de todo esto.

- ¡Lucy!- Gritaron todos sus amigos. Se dieron a perseguirla lo más rápido que podía. Venos y Merry miraron a Edudmala enojadas.

- ¡¿Que fue eso, Ed-San?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso de repente?!

- Alguno tenía que hacerlo. Además, quería que se fueran de mi casa. Eran muy molestos.

-*Enojada* ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío con ellos?! ¡Acaban de perder todo! ¡¿Es que no te importan?!

- Lo que le pase a ellos no es de mi incumbencia y no me importa. Vayan si quieren pero no creo que hagan una diferencia.

Ellas dos se quedan quietas en silenció. Edudmala se sienta en una silla y las ve. Ellas dos cierran sus ojos y aprietan sus puños con ira. Ella dos, se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron y se dieron vuelta.

-*Enojadas* ¡Ed-San eres un idiota!

Salieron de su casa y cerraron la puerta de un portazo. Edudmala dio un suspiro y se hamaco en la silla mirando hacia el techo.

Nueva Fiore (Calles):

Lucy se encontraba corriendo por las calles desesperadamente. Sus amigos la seguían por detrás_._

- ¡Espera, Lucy! ¡Detente! – Le gritaban todos sus amigos. Ella se repetía a si misma que nada de esto era verdad. Merry Venos aparecieron delante de ella y la atraparon. Ella se resistió por su enojo. De a poco se calmo pero no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Por...*Snif*...porque...*Snif*...porque paso esto?- Merry la miro con tristeza. Ambas la soltaron y la miraron a los ojos-

- Lamento por lo de recién, Lucy-San. Ed-San puede ser muy frió a veces pero en realidad es un buen tipo. Sé que estas pasando por un mal momento, ni siquiera sé que tan horrible puede ser pero Ed-San nos dijo una vez que no importa que tan horrible sea una situación siempre se puede seguir adelante.

- Pero...es tan...

- Para nosotros tampoco es fácil, Lucy.- Ella se da vuelta y ve que todos están igual que ellas- Estamos sufriendo tanto como vos pero si nos dejamos que el dolor nos domine no podremos volver nunca a lo que éramos.

- Pero...

- Lucy, en este momento no tenemos que llorar. – Ellos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron con fuerza. Ella iba a volver a llorar peros se tranquilizo. Erza las miro a las niñas con seriedad.

- Creo que es hora de que nos cuenten todo lo que paso

- Si…pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo en otro lugar…-

Nueva Fiore, (Parque central):

- Este lugar…no es como recordaba que era…

- Este lugar lo hicieron hace un año pero se basaron en el anterior que había aquí.

- Ya veo…- Merry la miro con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentra bien?

- Todavía intento aceptar todo esto así que no te preocupes.

- Pero más importante, necesito que nos expliquen que paso en estos 5 años. No importa que tan duro sea. – Ellas dos se miraron entre sí en silencio.

- Esta bien, les diremos todo lo que sabemos.

Todos ellos se sentaron en las bancas del parque, bajo un gran árbol. Ellas les contaron sobre la horda de los 10000 dragones que atacaron Fiore hace 5 años. De cómo el país cayo en tan poco tiempo, y sobre todo, la aparición de los Reaper. Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar toda esa historia. Algunos estaban confundidos con todo eso pero intentaban aceptarlo.

- Y eso es todo lo que nosotras sabemos que paso.

- M-Me es un poco difícil de creer… pero dado lo que ha pasado…

- *Enojado* Ese Acnologia, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a la gente? ¿Cómo es que no lo detuvimos en ese momento?

- Gray, ninguno de nosotros tenía oportunidad contra él. Ese dragón…- Mira hacía otro lado- simplemente era muy poderoso.

- Por algo se llama "Dragón negro del Apocalipsis"- Dijo algo triste. Lucy aún seguía confusa por toda esa historia.

- Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo de su historia. ¿Cómo funciona esto de los Reaper?

- Es…algo muy complicado de explicar…en simples palabras….somos gente con superpoderes únicos.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Por ejemplo…

- Mira quienes están aquí. Son las estúpidas hermanas Nightmare. – Dijo un pandillero de la nada que apareció frente a ellos.

- Y al parecer no vienen con su guardaespaldas personal.- Otro más apareció con un tono molesto.

Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos. Llevaban espadas y garrotes como armas. Ellos lucían como pandilleros normales pero su presencia se sentía diferente a los demás. Las niñas lo miraron con molestia.

- Son ustedes, ¿Qué quieren ahora?

- ¿Quiénes son?

- No son nadie, no les prestes atención.

- *Enojado* ¡Repetí de nuevo pendeja de mierda, que te voy a arrancar los ojos! – Les amenazo con su espada. Gray enseguida salió a defenderlas.

- Cálmate un poco, idiota. ¿No ves que son solo niñas? Además, ¿No estas un poco grande para molestar a niños o solo estas asustado de pelear con alguien de tu tamaño?- Ellas se sintieron ofendidas por ese último comentario.

- Gray-San, se que quieres ayudarnos pero algunas cosas que dijiste me resultan ofensivas.- Dijo algo molesta Venos

- ¿Quién carajo sos, puto de mierda?

- Es un striper ambulante, no vez que no trae ropa.- Gray baja su mirada y se da cuenta de que no tiene ropa.

- *Sorprendido* ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde esta?!

- (¿Ahora te das cuenta?) – Se preguntaban mentalmente todos al verlo así. Erza da un suspiro y se levanta del banco.

- Dios, ¿Es que no tienen modales? Hay niñas presenten, idiotas.

- ¿Huh? ¿Quieres pelear perra?

- Estoy algo enojada ahora así no me vendría mal descargarme un poco con ustedes.- Ella hace aparecer una espada y la alza contra ellos.- Vengan. –Les da una mirada para incitarlos a pelear

- E-Erza-San no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Esta bien. ¡Te matare primero a…!

De la nada su mano fue cortada perfectamente. El se agarro su herida desesperadamente y se tiro al piso. El grito de agonía mientras se retorcía, sus compañeros se dieron vuelta. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

- ¡Ed-San!

- Sabía que esto pasaría…no debí dejarlas salir.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por nosotras? – Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

- ¿Por qué crees que las castigue?

- ¿Importa ahora? Además, nos trataste de mentirosas. – Dijo Merry de brazos cruzados algo molesta

- Yo sabía desde el principio a que misión habían ido. – Las dos se quedaron boca abierta al escuchar eso de él.- Fueron a acabar con un Grupo de asesinos Reaper en Yons. Al parecer, los dejaron escapar a algunos de ellos por su arrogancia. Y ahora quieren venganza. Así que le dije todo eso a la rubia para que ustedes salieran y atrajeran a estos tipos.

- ¿Nos seguiste?

- Desde el principio.

- ¡Hey, bastardo! ¡No nos ignores!

- ¡¿Crees que te vamos a dejar vivir?! – Él se dio vuelta y los miro. Observo las armas que llevaban y sus apariencias.

- ¡Tch! Idiotas, ¿Creen que pueden vencerme? – Les dijo con una mirada asesina

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Para nada. Lucy, vos no entendías eso de los Reaper ¿Verdad? Ahora te muestro lo que es un Reaper.

De la nada, en su mano derecha apareció una espada. Era una katana cuyo metal es de color rojo oscuro. Su empuñadura tiene una forma de cruz y su mango es blanco. Todos los pandilleros lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. El desenvaino su espada y grito.

-¡Izanagi! - Sacudió su espada apenas pero un trueno les cayó encima. Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza que tenía un solo ataque. Los Reaper vencidos se encontraban en el piso quemados. Merry y Venos dieron un suspiro de cansancio, mientras que Edudmala se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Tch! – El agarro su espada y la guardo en su funda- Que perdida de tiempo.

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Amon-Ra Parte 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero esta fanfic contiene personajes que me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 2: Amon-Ra (parte 1)

Departamento de Edudmala:

Edudmala se encontraba en su comedor de todas las mañanas. Pero hoy era muy distinto. Lo que le parecía antes un momento para relajarse ahora es…molesto para él. Había un caos de gente en su mesa. Ayer, después de miles de "por favor" cedió para dejarlos vivir en su casa…cosa que se arrepiente.

-¡Esto esta increíble! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Dijo Gray encantado mientras tomaba una sopa

- Es sopa de miso, ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! Si esto es lo que comen todos los días me quedo a vivir aquí para siempre.

- ¿No es un poco pesado para ser desayuno? – Pregunto Lucy mirando con curiosidad la comida.

- Deberías comer ahora, ya que en el almuerzo casi no tenemos. Así que coman mientras puedan- Dijo Venos sirviéndoles a todos arroz en sus platos.

- ¡Itadakimasu!- Dijeron todos a excepción de Edudmala. Todos empezaron a comer mientras el los observaba.

- (Se que no llevamos muy mal desde mi infancia pero si algo se sobre ti es que amas a todos. Y si realmente me amas haz algo por mi ahora)- Se escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Edudmala queda sorprendido al escucharlo- Ehhh, yo voy. (¿Gracias?)

Edudmala camina hacia la puerta y la abre apenas. Detrás de ella había tres personas. Eran gente con uniformes del gobierno renacentista. Uno de ellos era un hombre de casi la misma edad de Edudmala, de pelo corto de color azul y un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo. Lo acompañaban dos mujeres adultas. Las dos tenían el pelo largo pero lo tenían de diferente color, uno negro y la otra rosa.

- Buenos d- Edudmala le cierra de un portazo en la cara. El mira para arriba con enojo.

- Te odio.

- ¿Quién era?-

- ¡No era nadie! ¡Ahora cállense y coman!- Volvieron a tocar la puerta, Edudmala agarro una silla y la trabo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-No te importa- Todos lo miraron con confusión.

-Edudmala, sino abres la puerta ahora mismo yo la romperé- Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron ya que conocían esa voz.

- Esa voz… ¿Puede ser…?

- ¡Dios, Ed-San! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo cuando Gerald-San viene a casa?! – Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron boca abierta al escuchar eso. Merry fue enojada a abrir la puerta.

- Gracias, Merry. Pasa que…-Ellos cruzan miradas- Erza…dios mío…. ¿E-E-E-Eres tú…?

- Gerald…-Todo el mundo se paraliza por un segundo. Las miradas de Erza y Gerald se juntan después de mucho tiempo. Pero Edudmala enseguida arruino el momento golpeando a Gerald en la cabeza.- ¡Gerald! – Gerald se agarra detrás de la cabeza y lo ve enojado.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?!

- ¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Después la saludas, ahora decime que mierda quieres!

- ¿L-Lo conocen? – Le pregunto Wendy a Venos.

- ¿Quién no? Es Gerald Fernandez es el fundador de nuestro gremio y representante de los Reaper en el gobierno.

- Ha pasado mucho estos años, no es muy fácil de explicar pero….me alegro de que estén bien.- Les dice el peli azul sonriéndoles.

- *Sonriendo* Parece ser que lograste salirte de esa senda, Ultear.-Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

- Pese ha que he cambiado mi forma de ser, no puedo ser perdonada por lo que he hecho en mi pasado. Trabajar para este nuevo gobierno es mi forma de redención.-Ella ve a Edudmala y sonríe de felicidad. Se acerca a Edudmala y pone su dedo en sus labios- ¿Qué sucede, Edudmala? ¿Por qué están tan mal humorado? ¿No estas feliz de verme?-Todos los magos la miran con sorpresa. Edudmala agarra su mano y se la saca.

- Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que te arranco el brazo, ¿Entendido?

- S-Si, lo siento mucho.

- Ur, eso fue casi un suicidio

- Lo se pero al menos quería intentarlo.- Se sonroja un poco- Pero que me rechacé me hace quererlo aún más.- Meredy suspiro pero luego miro a Edudmala y se sonrojo un poco.

- Bien, iré al grano contigo Edudmala. Nece-

-No.

-Pero si yo…

-No.

- Pero…

-No.

- Ed-San, al menos dejale…

- La única razón por la que viene a verme es para darme una misión muy peligrosa del gobierno para que yo haga su trabajo sucio. Así que la respuesta es no y no pienso en otra cosa.- Gerald lo miro con seriedad.

- Tienes todo el derecho para negarte hacerlo, no puedo obligarte. Pero por favor, solo háceme el favor de escucharme por un segundo. Tengo que mostrarte algo importante en el…gremio. Solo te pido esto y no te molesto más, te lo juro.- Edudmala se quedo callado. Merry y Venos lo miraron enojadas con brazos cruzados. El dio un suspiro de enojo.

- Tienes solo 20 minutos y nada más.

- No necesito más. Ultear, Meredy ¿Podrían quedarse con ellos?

- Gerald, ¿A dónde van?

- Al gremio de Edudmala, White Devil. Lo siento Erza pero esto son asuntos del…

- Entiendo, ¿Pero por que las dejas?

- Por lo que oí tuvieron una pelea en el parque central ayer y a causa de este maldito ahora tengo que pagar la factura médica de los que hirió. Ellas las pondrán al día de todo lo que pasa. Vamos, Edudmala.

- Si, no me digas de nuevo que hacer- Los dos salieron por la puerta y bajaron por las escaleras. Salieron a la calle y se dirigieron para el gremio.

Gremio White Demon:

Los dos entraron por la puerta principal del gremio. Adentro no había nadie, cosa que no era sorpresa. Al ver solo tres miembros esta muy vació, además no pasan muy seguid por ahí.

- Ya dime de una vez que quieres, te quedan 8 minutos. – Le dijo a Gerald algo molesto. El asistió con su cabeza y se sentaron en una mesa.

- Hace unos días me llego esto de… …un conocido.- Gerald saco algo de su bolsillo. Estaba envuelto en pañuelos. Rápidamente lo desenvolvió y mostró que era un guante de hiero.- Se llama "La mano de Jehová".

- ¿Y que hace exactamente?- La mano comenzo a brillar de repente con una luz roja.- ¿Por qué esta brillando?

- Por lo que se…una de sus funciones es encontrar Reaper de poder muy alto. Brilla por que estas cerca de ella.

- ¿Es por esto que me llamaste? ¿Para mostrarme un rastreador de Reaper?

- ¡No es eso! ¡¿Podrías callarte y escucharme por una vez?! ¡Esto realmente es serio! Escucha, como sabrás, hay una cierta rebelión contra nosotros que esta conformadas por Reaper.

- Dime algo que no sepa.- Gerald lo miro mal- No importa, sigue que te quedan 6 minutos.

- Bien, tengo un infiltrado en su grupo. El fue el que me dio la mano pero no fue para nada. Necesitaremos esta mano para poder defenderlos.

- ¿De que?

- ¡Del ejercito de Zeref! ¡El es el que esta haciendo toda esta rebelión contra nosotros! Ha estado reclutando a los Reaper más fuertes que hay en el mundo para su ejército, y no podemos dejar que eso pase.

- "Podemos" me suena a manada. ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es que no te importa?!

- No, para nada. Lo que pasa entre el gobierno y la rebelión no es de mi incumbencia.

- Dios, Edudmala. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿No ves lo grave que es esta situación?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte a un lado en todo esto?! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?! ¡¿No te importa lo que le puede pasar a Venos y Merry?!- Edudmala se para enseguida y lo agarra de la solapa de su camisa.

- ¡Se lo que esta en juego! ¡Pero ni loco voy a pelear una guerra la cual no apoyo ni es mía! ¡Yo peleo mis propias guerras! ¡Yo elijo que hacer con mis poderes no ustedes! ¡A si que no me molestes con estas mierdas y arréglatelas solo!- Gerald saca a Edudmala de encima. Se levanta de la mesa y lo ve con ira.

- Yo le puse este nombre al gremio en honor a ti, por haber ayudado tanto esas veces pero ahora me doy cuenta que el héroe de que tanto hablan es un maldito egoísta.

- Curioso… … jamás he hecho nada para ser llamado "héroe". Solo…-Un rayo de luz traspaso la puerta y se dirigió a ellos. Edudmala lo agarro por detrás y los tiro a ambos al piso- ¡Cuidado!- El ataque dejo una agujero en la pared. Edudmala se levanto enseguida y invoco su espada.

- Mierda, me lo habían dicho…

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Vinieron por la mano…- La mano de Jehová comenzó a brillar nuevamente. - ¡Ahí esta!


	3. Amon-Ra Parte 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic, son míos.**

Capitulo 3: Amon Ra parte 2

Gremio White Devil:

- ¡Ahí esta!- Grito Gerald apuntando hacia el techo. De el salió un rayo de luz cortante, los dos reaccionaron a tiempo y se corrieron de su dirección. El lugar donde impacto fue quemado por una luz que emitía unos 200 grados centígrados, cosa que dejo un agujero por ser quemado. - ¡Esta afuera! ¡En algún lugar de afuera nos ataca con su luz! Ese Reaper… ¡De seguro vino por la mano!

- ¡Tranquilízate, Gerald! ¡Si pierdes la calma es peor…!- Enseguida se encorvo para esquivar otro rayo de luz que salio de la pared. Este casi le da en la cabeza, logro a tiempo esquivarlo pero se quemo un par de pelos de la frente.

- ¡Edudmala!

- ¡Cállate, Gerald! Este Reaper no sabe donde nos encontramos. Esos ataques no tenían dirección exacta, ataca al azar por afuera. Eso puede significar que ataca por intuición.

- Ya veo, si eso es verdad deberíamos…- Los dos guardaron silencio por el momentos. El Reaper volvió a atacar al azar, el rayo ni se acerca a ninguno de los dos. – (Tienes razón, Edudmala. Ese Reaper no sabe en donde estamos por eso ataca al azar esperando que hagamos un ruido para delatarnos. Tenemos que guardar silencio, pensar donde esta exactamente y atacar antes que él.)

- Gerald- Edudmala le susurra muy bajo. Le hace señas con su mano, más que nada, apunta a la mano. "Agarra la mano silenciosamente" le decía con sus señas. Él asistió con su cabeza y despacio se levanto del piso. De puntas se acerco a la mesa y lo agarro. Los dos se miraron y asistieron.

- (Ahora solo necesitamos que ataque. No he visto un patrón pero creo que con un par más podría deducir donde atacaría. Y ahí, usaría Gengar con mi Izanagi.)- Del techo salió otro rayo de luz. – (¡Ahí esta!)- Pero este era diferente. Otro rayo más salió del techo, junto con el anterior rebotaban por todo el lugar. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver ese ataque. Las luces se combinaron en una sola creando una más grande. Ese rayo se dirigió hacia ellos.- ¡Izanagi!- Invoco su espada en su mano derecha y detuvo el ataque. Con ambas manos agarro el mango de su espada. Con toda su fuerza desvió el ataque hacia el techo. El rayo de luz dejo un agujero tremendo en el techo, no lo rompió, lo derritió con su calor.

- (Si eso es el poder de su rayo en piedra… ¿Qué será en un cuerpo humano?)

- Gerald…-Le habla susurrándole- este Reaper volverá a hacerlo de nuevo, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Explotando todo el lugar…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! – Le gritaba enojado.

- Si lo volamos talvez le dañe. Mira, apenas explote nos saco a ambos antes de que nos agarre. ¿Entendido?- Gerald se quedo callado por unos segundos. Guardo la mano en su saco y puso sus manos en el piso. Creo un sello mágico amarrillo que se extendía por todo el lugar.

- Es una mala idea.

- Tú pagas la reparación, así que una buena.- Gerald activo el circulo mágico. El edificio exploto enseguida. La gente que estaba a los alrededores se acerco enseguida al incendio, algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros asustados. Edudmala y Gerald aparecieron en un callejón sin que nadie los viera.

- Eso fue realmente estúpido. Podríamos haber lastimado a alguien, ¿Sabes?- Le protesto al albino.

- Y espero que haya sido el Reaper. Debería estar cerca de los restos. ¿Puedes rastrearlo con la mano?- Gerald saca la mano de su saco y empieza a brillar.- ¿Cómo funciona?

- Como te dije, rastrea a los Reaper de alto poder. Pero tú das una especie de interferencia, así que no puedo rastrearlo bien.

- De acuerdo, dámela.

- ¿Para que?

- Voy a ponérmela y rastrearlo.- Gerald abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.- Hay que intentarlo, dámelo.

- Edudmala, si te lo pones no podrás volver a sacártela. Serás el objetivo de ellos.

- Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar. Dame la puta mano.- Gerald lo ve a los ojos. Edudmala extiende su mano pidiéndola. Observaba su mano por unos segundos y se la da. Él se la pone muy fácilmente.

- ¿E-Estas bien?

- Si…no siento….¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!- El se pone de rodillas mientras se agarra de la cabeza.

- ¡Edudmala! ¡Dios, sabía que era mala…!

-Cállate, que estoy bien. Solo…me vino mucho en la cabeza.- Edudmala se paro como si nada- Se siente muy raro pero…si lo veo. Esta escondido entre la gente.

- ¿Y que esperas entonces?

- Gerald, necesito tú ayuda. Se me ha ocurrido un plan para atraparlo.


	4. Amon-Ra Parte 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los nuevos personajes que aparecen en el Fic son de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 4: Amon Ra (Parte 3)

Gremio White Devil (Lo que quedo):

La gente se junto alrededor para observar las ruinas del gremio. Se preguntaban que había pasado. Empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, querían respuestas a lo que pasaba.

- ¡Mantengan la calma, por favor! – Gerald aparece detrás de la multitud, todos se dan vuelta para verlo. - ¡Es peligroso quedarse cerca de este lugar! ¡Por favor, retírense a sus hogares!- La gente se dio cuenta quien era y le hizo caso. A las apuradas, salieron corriendo de ahí. El mago se quedo parado recordando el plan.

**Flashback:**

- ¿Un plan? ¿Cuál? – Le preguntaba al albino.

- El tipo no sabe que yo tengo ahora la mano, así que usaremos eso a nuestro favor. Este tipo viene por la mano, cosa que se supone que tú debes tener, así que te usare como carnada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Carnada?! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! – Le preguntaba muy enojado y molesto.

- Por que hay altas posibilidades de que te ataque por sorpresa entre la gente. Así que este es el plan: Vas a ir a ahí a decirles a todos los civiles que se vayan a casa, así no los lastimaremos y el Reaper podrá aparecer.

- He notado que usas palabras como "Podrá" que se traduce como: "No se si funcionara". – Edudmala se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres que te clave mi espada en tu culo y te cuelgue arriba de un techo para que todos nos vean? Esto debería funcionar, así que cállate y mueve tu culo hacia ahí. ¡¿Entendido?!

**Fin del Flashback:**

Gerald se quedo parado frente a las ruinas del gremio. Lo miro con lastima. Había trabajado mucho para construirlo y Edudmala le pidió que lo destruyera como si nada. Cuando pensó la idea de construir un gremio para Reaper, quería que fuera igual que Fairy Tail. Un lugar en donde no solo son compañeros, son una familia que se aman entre si. Al final eso no dio frutos para nada. La gente finalmente se había ido pero alguien se quedo. Era un hombre. Media unos 1, 70. Su cuerpo estaba todo vendado, usaba una falda de lino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Es su cuello tenía un collar de oro que deslumbraba, en su cabeza tenía puesta una peluca negra con rastas. Edudmala desde lejos lo miro asqueado.

- (¿Se supone que tenía que matarnos? ¡Destaca demasiado! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?!) La mano empezó a brillar, le indicaba que ese era su enemigo. (¡Lo es! ¡Ese tipo es el Reaper! Tengo que hacer algo o sino Gerald morirá.) El Reaper se quedo en silencio, Gerald lo miraba sorprendido. Tenía que escapar, ya que no podía enfrentarse a él.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra? – El Reaper le hablo con una voz fuerte e imponente. El mago se quedo paralizado, no se podía mover. – Lo repetiré una vez más: ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- No pienso darte la mano.- Le dijo con seriedad pero no se podía mover por la presencia de su oponente.

- ¿Mano? ¿De que esta usted hablando?- Edudmala y Gerald quedaron boca abierta al escucharlo. El Reaper no tenía idea sobre la mano al parecer, así que había venido por otra cosa. – Yo he venido con un propósito, enfrentarme a muerte contra el Shiro Akuma.- Una vez más se sorprendieron los dos- Usted se encontraba con él hace unos momentos en ese establecimiento pero ahora esta solo. ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?

- (¿Qué? ¿Este hombre esta buscando a Edudmala para matarlo? ¿Por qué? Yo soy el que tenía la mano, ¿Por qué matar a alguien que no tiene…? No, si tiene que ver. El es el Reaper más fuerte del gremio. Y unos de los pocos que trabaja para el gobierno, es obvio que quieran eliminarlo.)

- Dado que no he recibido una respuesta, seguir esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Le dejare vivir por momento…

- ¿Me estabas buscando, niño?- Edudmala se acerco por detrás suyo. El Reaper se dio la vuelta y lo observo.

- El Reaper de pelo blanco, cuyos ojos representan la muerte y la destrucción, y su espada roja bañada en la sangre de sus enemigos. El Shiro Akuma.

- ¿Qué si lo soy? ¿Quién mierda eres?

- He de pedir disculpas por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Ragnarök, el Faraón de Egipto.- De la nada saco dos dagas de plata y se puso en guardia- El hombre que va a matarte.

- Oh, suena interesante. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- Le dice con un tono provocador.

- Me contaron sobre usted, sobre sus hazañas. Admito que son maravillosas, sin duda es un oponente formidable e digno de mi. Le advierto que nadie ha logrado vencerme en toda mi vida, así que no se confíe.- Edudmala levanto una ceja al escucharlo. Lo miro fijamente, vio su posición de combate. Pensó en lo que le dijo y suspiro con molestia.- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Se nota que eres un novato en esto, niño.

- ¡!- Ragnarök se quedo sin palabras, eso demostraba que el demonio tenía razón sobre él.

- Te diré dos cosas para un combate: Primero, no seas arrogante, no importa a quien hayas vencido o que tan confiado estas de tú fuerza, la arrogancia te vuelve idiota y no te deja pensar claramente. Y segundo, jamás digas "Que nadie me ha derrotado antes" es lo que dicen aquellos que van a ser derrotados. Me importa una mierda que quieres de mí pero si quieres matarme…-El apunta su espada hacia él. La espada empieza a cargarse con electricidad- …ven e intentalo.


	5. Amon-Ra Parte 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero este fic contiene personajes que son míos.**

Capitulo 5: Amón Ra (Parte 4)

Gremio White Devil:

- ¡Soryaah!- Ragnarök salto por encima de él y lo ataco. Edudmala levanto su espada y detuvo su ataque. El albino hizo fuerza con su espada, logro empujarlo para atrás. Él se recupero y se puso en guardia.

- ¡Kurae!- Su espada es cargada por energía eléctrica.- ¡Gengar!- Blande su espada con fuerza, de ella sale una ráfaga negra que se desplaza hacia su oponente. Gerald a lo lejos observaba su pelea con asombro.

- (¡I-Increíble! ¡Apenas han empezado y ya siento lo poderosos que son! ¡No estoy a la par de los Reaper! Se que Edudmala es muy poderoso pero no sabemos que puede hacer este…)- Ragnarök sacudió sus dagas y golpeo el Gengar. Le costo un poco pero logro desviarlo hacia Gerald. En un segundo, ya estaba frente a él pero Edudmala lo saco a tiempo. - ¡Edudmala!

- Si voy a estar salvándote cada segundo te aconsejo que te vayas.

- ¿Puedes vencerlo solo?

- Por supuesto que sí pero me tendré que esforzar un poco. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta la diferencia entre él y yo.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cuál…?!- Edudmala lo empujo para atrás, el Reaper apareció delante de él y lo ataco. Shiro Akuma paro su daga que le apuntaba el estomago con su espada.

- ¡Vete, Gerald! – El pierde el control de su espada por el segundo golpe de Ragnarök. Él aprovecha y lanza una patada alta. Pero el albino se encorva y la esquiva.

- ¡Nova!- La mano de él Faraón se ilumina con una luz amarilla. Esa luz se transforma en un rayo que le da a Edudmala. Es desplazado hasta las ruinas del gremio (5 metros de distancia).

- ¡Edudmala! – Grito el mago, preocupado por su amigo. No había respuesta de él, cosa que lo preocupo más.- ¡Responde, Edudmala!

- (Eso ha sido sencillo. Fue un Nova de nivel normal, ¿Cómo es posible que un Reaper que debería ser de alta categoría perdiera con un ataque de esa magnitud?) Han de deber exagerado sus capacidades de combate… … (R-Realmente esta…)- Los escombros estallaron nuevamente, de un salto salió Edudmala como si nada. No tenía ningún rasguño alguno. Su espada estaba cargada como antes. Logro agarrarlo desprevenido pero Ragnarök reacciono a tiempo. Las armas chocaron entre sí, liberando una onda expansiva en el viento que movió todo a su alrededor. Gerald voló por los aires y choco contra una pared. (¡Que poder destructivo! ¡Decían la verdad sobre él!) El piso en donde se encontraban se agrieto y se expandió por 10 metros. El mago observaba sus poderes de destrucción.

- (¡Dios mío! ¡La fuerza de la espada de Edudmala contra el piso hace que se rompa enseguida! ¡Y eso que no se ha puesto totalmente serio! ¡Estos Reaper tienen poderes monstruosos!) Edudmala delante de sus ojos desapareció.

- (¡Ha desaparecido! ¡¿Dónde…?!) Él aparece detrás de él, se da la vuelta enseguida pero es atacado. Edudmala le patea con su pierna derecha al estomago. La fuerza lo lanza por los aires, choca contra en el tercer piso de un edificio. Cae dentro de unos de los departamentos, la gente que vivía ahí lo miraba con miedo. Se levanta del piso y los ve. – Lamento la introducción.

- ¿Te lamentas por esto? Sí que eres educado, niño.- Edudmala estaba parado en el agujero que dejo Ragnarök.- Fue un golpe bastante fuerte, ¿Estas seguro que puedes seguir?

- No me subestimes.- El corrió para una ventana y la abrió. Salto hacia fuera empezó a volar. Una persona normal se sorprendería por a alguien volar pero Edudmala se sorprendió por otra cosa.

- (¿Por qué alguien en plena pelea abriría una ventana y saldría por ella?...Creo…ya veo…)- Edudmala salta por la ventana, su espada se carga nuevamente con energía eléctrica. Ragnarök se da vuelta en el aire y para su ataque. Los dos chocan contra el pavimento, rompiendo todo a su alrededor. Gerald los perseguía por todos lados para no perderlos de vista, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y si alguien quedaba lastimado. El albino dio un salto mortal hacia atrás.- ¡Gengar!- Ragnarök esquivo la ráfaga y se acerco a él.- (Atacara con su daga izquierda, encorbate para atrás. Tajea en el torso en forma diagonal, eso lo distrae unos segundos. Aprovecha.) Edudmala cargo su mano con electricidad, estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara.

- ¡Amón-Ra!- De su cuerpo sale una luz brillante que se expande por el lugar. Edudmala es empujado por esa luz por unos metros de distancia. Gerald se tapo los ojos al verlo pero igual quedo cegado.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mis ojos! (¡¿Ese es su Reaper?! ¡¿Puede usar luz?! Si es así tengo que buscar una manera de detener su poder…)

- No creas que me olvide de ti.- Ragnarök apareció detrás de él. Le lanzo una patada alta pero Gerald se cubrió con su antebrazo. El impacto lo desplazo para un costado, choco contra un poste que había en la calle.

- ¡Maldito!- Derepente su brazo se dobla para un costado y se rompe en dos.- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Ragnarök lo agarro del cuello y lo tiro al piso.

- Te preocupas por tu amigo, lo respeto. Pero no puedo dejarte intervenir en nuestro combate.- El con su otra mano agarra su daga y se la pone en el cuello. La punta de la daga le pinchaba el cuello, solo un corte bastaba pero no lo hacía. Su mano temblaba nerviosamente.

- ¡Shiroi Tsume!- Ragnarök es golpeado por un puño eléctrico en la cara. Salió volando, traspasando 3 edificios. Edudmala se encontraba frente a él, miro a Gerald que se encontraba en el piso.- ¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota? ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡No quiero salvarte cada segundo!- Gerald se levanto del piso muy lentamente mientras se agarraba su brazo roto.

- Este Ragnarök…es un Reaper que puede usar luz…

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Algo le pasa…cuando estaba tirado en el piso, su mano le temblaba. Como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente.

- Si, yo también lo vi. De a poco saco mi teoría sobre él.

- ¿Y cual es?

- ¡Shiro Akuma! – Ragnarök se levanto y empezó a brillar. Voló hacia ellos como una bala de luz.

- ¡Después te digo! ¡Saca a todos de aquí!- Edudmala corrió a toda velocidad contra él. Ataco con su espada, al chocar se escucho como si un trueno golpeara la tierra. Las ventanas se rompían por la fuerza del choque y la onda expansiva del sonido del choque. Ragnarök perdió en el choque y reboto en el piso. Rápidamente se estabilizo y se puso nuevamente en guardia.

- Usted es más poderoso que lo que aparenta, fue mi error subestimarle. Pero he de poner un fin a esta batalla, no quiero utilizar esta técnica pero no tengo elección.- Sus manos empiezan a brillar con una luz roja.

- ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar?!- El ataco a Ragnarök con todas sus fuerzas. De un corte dividió su cuerpo en dos pero….algo estaba mal con él. – (Eso fue…maldición, es muy fácil…y eso es lo peor…)- Ragnarök aparece volando por encima de Edudmala. El extiende su brazo y de su mano sale un rayo de luz roja.

- ¡Amón-Ra: Sol Carmesí de Seth!


	6. Amon-Ra Final

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero esta historia contiene personajes que me pertenecen. Agradecimientos especiales a: L. , Gato-nee, Koteikuro y Yumekurokawa1.**

Capitulo 6: Amón-Ra (Final)

Departamento de Edudmala:

- ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué Ed-San tarda tanto?!- Se quejaba Merry muy enojada en el sofá. Ella estaba en la sala de estar con los demás.

- Merry-Chan, cálmate por favor. Edudmala y Jellal ya deben de estar por llegar.- Le dijo Ultear para calmarla un poco.

- Pareces muy interesados en Edudmala, ¿Cómo es que lo conocen? – Le pregunto Erza a los miembros del gobierno.

- Es el único Reaper varón que hay en el gremio, además, es uno de los solteros más codiciados en la revista Sorcerer.- Lucy al escuchar eso se le cayo una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Aún sigue esa cosa?

- Es una de las pocas cosas que quedo de esa época, Lucy. Eso…y que tu padre…- Lucy se puso preocupada.

- ¿M-Mi padre? ¿Q-Que le ha pasado? – Ultear le da una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- No le ha pasado nada, esta ocupando un puesto de secretario de economía en el gobierno. Al saber que estas bien de seguro se alegrara.- La rubia se tranquilizo un poco y sonrió de alivio.

- ¿Te encuentra mejor sabiéndolo?- Le pregunto Erza sonriéndole.

- Si, es bueno saber que esta bien. Pero…hay algo que quiero saber sobre alguien.

- ¿De quien? – Lucy se quedo callada unos segundos y estuvo pensando seriamente. Sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le paso a Natsu?- Ese nombre hizo que los magos de Fairy Tail recordaron lo que paso en la Isla Tenrou. Ultear y Merery miraron asqueadas a un lado.

- No quiero hablar sobre ese tipo…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Natsu?! – Preguntaba Erza preocupada.

- Esperen, ¿Se refieren a ese Natsu que conocemos? – Pregunto Merry a ellas. Ultear asistió con su cabeza y las niñas pusieron caras de irritadas.- Como odio a ese sujeto…

- Dile eso a Ed-San.

- ¿U-Ustedes conocen a Natsu? ¿De donde?- Les pregunto la rubia a las niñas.

- Veras…

Un estruendo se escucha saliendo de afuera, se ve a lo lejos un incendio en el medio de la ciudad. Todos miraron por la ventana para mirarlo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – Gritaba alarmada Lucy.

- (¡Ultear! ¡Meredy! ¡¿Siguen ahí?!)- En sus mentes Jellal les hablo.

- (Seguimos con ellos, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué fue ese estruendo?)

- (Escúchenme, necesito que vengan aquí con los caballeros a evacuar el área.)

- (¿Evacuar? ¿Qué esta sucediendo ahí? ¿Edudmala esta bien?)

- (¡Ese es problema! ¡Un Reaper intento atacarnos y ahora Edudmala esta peleando contra él…!...Pero el…)

Nueva Fiore (Distrito comercial):

El lugar era un horno gigante. El piso brillaba por el calor que recibió, un gran cráter humeante yacía en la mitad del lugar. La gente trataba de huir como se pudiera de ese lugar. Pero una persona se quedo mirando la destrucción que hizo Ragnarök. El egipcio se encontraba flotando por encima del cráter que dejo.

- Q-Q-Q-Que poder de destrucción… ¿esto es…el poder…de un Reaper?- Jellal estaba asombrado y asustado por el poder de ese joven. Si eso lo hacía un solo Reaper, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Zeref venga con todos?- (Destruirá el mundo….)

Ragnarök miraba la destrucción que había logrado con su técnica. Su brazo derecho estaba flojo, pareciera que no lo sintiera. Con su brazo bueno se lo agarro con dolor.

- ¡No quería utilizar esto, Shiro Akuma! ¡No quería esto! – Le gritaba a punto de llorar. – (Esto es muy malo. No he perfeccionado mi "Sol Carmesí de Seth" y ahora sufro las consecuencias. Actúe sin sensatez, me confíe demasiado en este combate. Aunque logre ganarle esto no me es una victoria. No así.)

- ¿E-Edudmala? ¡¿Edudmala donde estas?!- Gritaba el mago con preocupación.

- N-No intente llamarlo…mi…- Su tono se vuelve más triste-…mi ataque lo mato…

- ¡Edudmala no puede perder tan fácil!

- ¡Quisiera creer eso pero es la verdad! ¡Edudmala Haranka ha muerto…..por mi mano…! (No importa que tan doloroso sea, debo hacerlo por el bien de todos.)

- Lo próximo que dirás será:

- "Lo lamento, fuiste un digno oponente Shiro Akuma"/ Lo lamento, fuiste un digno oponente Shiro Akuma.- Ragnarök quedo boca abierta al escuchar lo que iba a decir por adelantado, aún antes de que supiera lo que iba a decir. Enseguida se dio vuelta y lo vio.

- ¡Edudmala! ¡Estas vivo!- Dijo el peliazul con felicidad y alivio. Edudmala estaba detrás de Ragnarök, su frente tenía un poco de sangre y su manga derecha estaba algo rota.

- Por supuesto, idiota. No puedo morir por un ataque tan débil.

- ¿D-Débil? ¡¿Cómo eso puede ser débil, Edudmala?! ¡Destruyo la mitad del lugar!- Jellal le gritaba con enojo. El joven Reaper estaba sorprendido por lo que veía.

- ¿C-Como es posible? Mi "Sol Carmesí de Seth" debió haberte…

- Para nada, fue más débil de lo que me esperaba. Ya he definido esta pelea, así que te daré una oportunidad para rendirte.- Los dos se quedaron boca abierta al escuchar eso.

- ¡¿Rendirse?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ese no es tú estilo!- Le criticaba el mago.

- Tengo mis razones para dársela. Además, dudo de que pueda seguir luchando en ese estado. Mira su brazo. Con ese brazo lanzo su ataque y ahora no puede usarlo, antes me dijo que "no quería hacer esto". Así que te tengo una pregunta: ¿No querías hacerlo o no debías hacerlo?

- ¡!- Ragnarök se quedo sin palabras y no respondió.

- No importa, no hace falta que hables. Tú silencio respondió mi pregunta.- Levanta su espada y lo apunta con la punta.- Déjame enseñarte la diferencia entre nosotros.

- … … Si.- Se pone en guardia nuevamente.- No pienso perder contra usted.- Su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar con una luz roja.

- ¡Esto es malo, Edudmala! ¡Lo volverá a hacer!

- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Voy a vencerlo de un golpe!

- ¡Toma esto! ¡Sol Carmesí de Seth! – El lanzo su rayo de luz roja gigante.

- ¡Corre Edudmala! ¡Ese ataque te matara!

Edudmala no se movió de su lugar. El ataque se acercaba cada vez más. No huyo. Se lanzo hacia la luz sin miedo y recibió todo el impacto. El rayo exploto sobre su cuerpo, y fue hundido por una cortina de humo.

- ¡EDUDMALA! – Grito Jellal con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Recibió el ataque directo! ¡No puede sobrevivir a eso…!

De la cortina de humo salió un hombre con su espada alzada. Su cuerpo esta rodeado de humo pero lo ignoraba.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Ten esto, Ragnarök!- El lo golpea en la barbilla con su puño cargado con electricidad. Del cielo cayo un rayo encima de Ragnarök. El impacto lo elevo unos 10 metros de altura.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grito Ragnarök con mucho dolor.- (¡Que poder! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder?!)

Edudmala apareció por encima de él. El joven lo miro fijamente, su oponente sostuvo su katana con ambas manos.

- ¡Izanagi!- Los dos ojos se envolvieron en el color de sus pupilas. En un instante, hizo el corte y apareció en el piso apoyado en una rodilla con su espada extendida aún costado. Ragnarök cayó al piso después de él.

- Aaahhh….- El se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado. A lo lejos, Jellal estaba sin palabras.

- (¡¿N-N-N-No le hizo nada?!)

- ¿Q-Que fue eso? No estoy herido. ¿Qué me has hecho Shiro Akuma?- Él se levanto e hizo desaparecer su espada.- ¿Q-Que esta haciendo?

- "Perecimiento".- Chasquea sus dedos.

- ¿Huh?- Derepente aparece un corte en su frente. Se toca la sangre y la ve con asombro.- ¿S-Sangre? ¿Cómo?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo su cuerpo esta lleno de cortes muy profundos y graves.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Su grito de agonía se escucho por todas partes. Ragnarök finalmente cayó en el piso por sus heridas. Edudmala se dio vuelta, lo miro con unos ojos fríos y asesinos.

- Este es el castigo divino de Izanagi.

Fin del capitulo


	7. El hombre de la mascara de esqueleto

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero como siempre, los personajes que aparecen son de mi pertenencia. Disfruten el capitulo. Saludos especiales a: Lcsalamandra, 18-Liatana-27, Mitsuki Dragneel y Solanco Di angelo.**

Capitulo 7: El hombre de la mascara de esqueleto.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Edudmala venció a Ragnarök, la noticia rápidamente se disparo por el país. "Atentado al Gremio "White Devil" de parte de la Rebelión" fue el titular en todos los diarios. Enseguida el gobierno intento interferir en el asunto pero hay muchos conflictos por ello. Ragnarök fue llevado bajo a arresto por el ejército, y esta bajo custodia en la prisión Stardust. Edudmala y Jellal se encontraban en la misma habitación en donde se recuperaba en joven. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas y estaba recostado en una cama de hospital.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Edudmala con un cierto tono de preocupación.

- No se esta recuperando, en unos días….morirá.- Edudmala se respondió con su silencio.- No es culpa tuya, al parecer hay algo que le prohíbe curarse.

- Tiene sentido, sabía que esas heridas no podían haberle hecho tanto daño. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Te lo mostrare.- Gerald se acerco al joven y les saco el vendaje de su pecho. Ahí se encontraba un tatuaje en forma de calavera negra.- Es un sello de contrato. Él y Zeref hicieron una especie de contrato. No por que esta con él pero el no cumplió con su parte, y ahora sufre la consecuencias.

-…. ¿Y si lo rompemos? En teoría, sería libre. ¿No?

- Si pero… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Ni yo que soy un mago puedo con esto.

- No te estaba hablando a ti, se lo dije a la mano.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo con sorpresa y confusión. El Reaper se acerco a Ragnarök y puso su mano de metal en el contrato.

- "La mano de Jehová" es como una biblioteca antigua. Me esta dando información muy útil sobre este contrato, y como removerlo.

- ¿P-Puedes hacerlo?- Le pregunto casi paralizado.

- Por supuesto.

La mano empezó a emitir una luz blanca. La luz entraba dentro de la calavera como un líquido que se expandía por las líneas de su dibujo. Paso de negro a blanco puro. Al contrato le salieron unas grietas, que se expandieron de a poco por todo el símbolo. El sello se rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

- Yo no hice nada, fue la mano quien hizo todo el trabajo. Ya debería recuperarse enseguida.

De repente, Ragnarök se levanto de golpe. Se saco todos sus vendajes y se le pudo ver su cara finalmente. Era un joven de al menos unos 17 años o cerca de esa edad. Su piel era negra, tenía pelo negro y corto. Su peinado parecía como una peluca egipcia. Se toco su pecho y se dio cuenta de que no tenía el contrato.

- ¿P-Por que me ha salvado?- Le pregunto confundido a su enemigo.

- Tengo mis propias razones, además…muerto no sirves de nada.

- Ya veo, piensan interrogarme para sacarme información. No van a obtener nada de mí, se los aseguro por el honor de mi familia.- Les respondió completamente decidido.

- Deberás pensarlo otra vez, niño.- Jellal lo miro a los ojos seriamente.- Ya que estas en la enfermería de la prisión, y ahí afuera hay todo un ejército esperándote, sin contar al hombre que te venció…

- Déjalo libre, Jellal.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Este chico quiso matarnos y…! ¡¿Quieres dejarlo libre?!

- ¡Cálmate!- Le grito enojado- Durante la pelea me di cuenta de que este chico jamás me hubiese matado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- Le respondió Ragnarök con furia pero fue interrumpido.

- Ya para con esa actuación, tú no eres realmente así.- Ragnarök se quedo sin palabras.- Durante la pelea tuviste la oportunidad de matar a Gerald pero no lo hiciste, es más, dudaste al hacerlo.

- ¡¿B-Bajo que…?!

- Tu mano temblaba y ahora gritas enojado tratando de ocultar tú miedo.

-….

- También me diste varias advertencias durante la pelea, cosa que fue muy estúpida. Además, recuerdo que estabas algo triste cuando pensaste que me habías matado.

- E-E-Eso no es verdad…-Respondió un poco sonrojado.

- No me interesa los planes de Zeref pero quiero saber algo. ¿Por qué alguien como tú se aliaria con Zeref?

- Edudmala… ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

- Gerald, mato gente desde los 10 años. Reconozco a un asesino cuando lo veo, y este niño no lo es.

El joven Reaper se quedo callado. Sin duda, el albino tenía la razón sobre él. No quería matar a nadie, es más, jamás había asesinado. El apretaba sus puños por la ira que le daba su humillación. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y suspiro.

- Les contare todo, no por ser débil sino por que tú, Shiro Akuma, eres mejor guerrero que yo.

- Deja los halagos para después, empieza a hablar. ¿Qué acordaron tú y Zeref?

Ragnarök se quedo callado. Miro hacia abajo con dolor y apretó sus puños con ira. Edudmala lo miro fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

- Olvídalo, no importa…

- Me prometió que traería de vuelta a mi pueblo.- Dijo el joven con dolor y tristeza. Edudmala y Jellal se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

- ¡¿Traer de vuelta?! ¡¿Cómo pensaba hacer eso?!- Gritaba Gerald sorprendido pero enseguida pensó en algo que Zeref podría hacer.- ¡¿Acaso….usara el R System?!

- No se los detalles pero….

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le paso a tú pueblo? – Le pregunto el mago.

- … … … …Desde que nací tengo mi habilidad, Amon-Ra. La gente pensó que era la reencarnación del gran Ra, por eso me criaron pensando que era un dios. Nadie se oponía a mí, todo se me era dado y todos estaban debajo de mí ser. A una joven edad, fui hecho Faraón de todo Egipto. Pero… … aunque yo era superior a todos los humanos, muchos creerían que sería un arrogante sin compasión pero no fue así. Me interese en los seres humanos, en mi pueblo. Me dieron su confianza y amistad desde el fondo de su alma. Los antiguos Faraones jamás lo hubiesen hecho por su forma de pensar pero yo fui el primero que jama utilizo esclavos. Aún con mi falta de experiencia, lleve a Egipto a una era de unión y paz que jamás se había visto en la historia. Me sentía feliz por primera vez en mi vida… …pero…- Su tono se vuelve más dolorido.- esa felicidad fue destruida al poco tiempo. Todo se fue cuando…ese hombre apareció…

- ¿"Ese hombre"? ¿Hablas de Zeref?- Pregunto Jellal.

- No, para nada. La verdad ni se quien es, ni siquiera lo he visto en persona pero…se como luce.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. El joven recordó lo que había pasado en un silencio doloroso.

- Un día, hubo un genocidio en masas. Los plebeyos y los nobles fueron destripados y colgados desnudos en pequeñas pirámides. – Los adultos quedaron petrificados al escuchar sus muertes. Ellos se las imaginaban en sus cabezas.- Los órganos que saco los colgó en todas las paredes como adornos.- El intentaba contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.- Todas las calles estaban pintadas con la sangre de mi pueblo. Sentí una ira que jamás había sentido y me fui a enfrentarlo. … … No se lo que paso… … pero cuando fui a buscarlo sentí como que me disparan…y caí vencido al piso…. Yo no recuerdo mucho pero en mis últimos segundos de conciencia puede ver su mascara…- El joven se aprieta tanto las manos de ira que empezó a lastimarse- ¡Su maldita mascara de esqueleto!

- ¡!- Edudmala se puso pálido y tenía una expresión de sorpresa terrible en su rostro.- (¿U-Una mascara de esqueleto? N-No puede ser. Pero esa forma de matar... ¿Podrá ser?)

- Dios mío…l-l-lo siento mucho, no sabía que… ¿Y que sucedió después?

- Conocí a Zeref…

* * *

Flash back:

- _¿Te encuentras bien, joven Ragnarök?- _

_Un hombre joven se encontraba al lado suyo. El faraón se levanto enseguida y se puso en guardia._

_- ¡¿Quién es usted?! _

_- Cálmese, no vengo a pelear. Mi nombre es Zeref y vengo a ayudarte._

_- Es algo tarde, ¿No lo cree?_

_- Es verdad que he llegado tarde pero puedo ayudarte todavía._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Todos están muertos! ¡¿Cómo piensas ayudarme con eso?!_

_- Tú no eres un dios, Ragnarök._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- A la gente como tú se le llaman "Reaper". Yo también soy un Reaper como tú, y ahora mismo me encuentro en una misión de recolectar a los Reaper más poderosos del mundo para que me ayuden._

_- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte en que?_

_- Ayudarme a salvar el mundo._

_- ¡! ¡¿E-E-El mundo?!_

_- Si, este mundo esta pudriéndose. El mal esta avanzando por todas partes, la gente tiene miedo y no confía en nadie. En muchas partes del mundo, cada día es una guerra por sobrevivir. La muerte les rodea por todos lados, los débiles no son capaz de defenderse por si solos. Todos están sufriendo sin razón alguna. Las guerras siguen sin parar, el miedo controla a la gente y la muerte se volvió en algo normal. Creen que no tienen más opciones que aceptarlo pero yo no. Hay otra manera de vivir, y yo se las daré. Yo y mis compañeros Reapers salvaremos al mundo y crearemos uno nuevo. El cual no tendrá guerras, sufrimiento, miedo y muerte. Todos aquellos que perdimos en el pasado volverán a estar junto a nosotros. Y tú pueblo esta en esa gente que volverá. Se sobre ti Ragnarök. Eres un gran hombre de un corazón puro. No permitirás que nadie sufra por un dolor así. Por favor, ayúdame a salvar a este mundo._

Fin del flash back:

* * *

- Eso es todo lo que sobre Zeref. La última vez que le he visto, fue para hacer el contrato…

- Te engaño, niño idiota.- Dijo Edudmala muy seriamente. Ragnarök se puso furioso por eso.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo osas decir eso?! ¡Estoy seguro que…!

- ¿No te parece raro que el justo haya llegado después de que tú pueblo muriera y te vencieran?- Ragnarök se quedo sin palabras.- Zeref planeo todo para que los Reaper de todas partes se le unieran, en tú caso, se manipulo por el dolor que sentías en ese momento.

- Y-Ya veo.- Dijo Jellal que ya compendia la situación.- Busca que todos los Reaper se le unan a su causa. Y el asesinato en Egipto solo fue un medio para conseguirlo. Ragnarök, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Zeref? ¡Por favor…!

- Ya deja al chico en paz, Gerald. Estoy seguro que necesita un momento a solas.

- …Si, tienes razón.

Los dos caminaron hacia a la puerta. Jellal abandono la habitación pero Edudmala se paro en la puerta antes de salir y lo miro a Ragnarök.

- Una última pregunta: Si me hubieses matado en ese momento, y con eso haber devuelto a tú pueblo. ¿Qué harías?

- … … … Siéndole honesto….lo mas probable es que… no podría ser capaz de verles a la cara, tampoco sería capaz de verme a mi mismo.

- Ya veo, nos vemos.

El albino sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Su compañero lo esperaba apoyado en una pared, con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota?

- Puedes hacerte el duro y ser completamente frío pero te preocupabas por ese chico.

- Si quieres conservar la cabeza es mejor que cierres la puta boca. … Jellal.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Necesitas todavía un hombre que lidere el ataque contra Zeref?

- Por supuesto.

- Aquí lo tienes.

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo el mago con una sorpresa increíble.- ¡¿P-Por que cambiaste de opinión tan de repente?!

- Se sobre "el hombre de la mascara de esqueleto", estoy seguro que si Zeref esta trabajando junto con él no debe llegar a nada bueno. Así que puedes contar conmigo para derrotarlos a ambos pero…

- ¿Pero?

- El equipo estará formado por gente de mi elección. Empezando con Ragnarök. Por lo tanto tenemos que absolverlo de todos los cargos.

- ¿H-Hablas en serio?

- Muy en serio. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Costaría mucho trabajo convencer a la junta pero creo que ahora no tenemos elección. ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Por supuesto. Confía en mi, se lo que hago.

- ¿Será suficientes? Digo, son 4 contando a Ragnarök.

- En eso te equivocas, Jellal. Desde que me puse la mano he estado rastreando Reapers por todo el lugar y encontré unos cuantos que podrían ayudarnos.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Te sorprenderán quienes son.

Fin del capitulo.


	8. Estrategias

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta serie contiene personajes creados por mí, al igual que el concepto de los Reaper.**

Capitulo 8: Estrategias

El consejo de Nueva Fiore (Salón de estrategia):

En una habitación aislada de todo lo demás, se encontraban los miembros del consejo. Después de la guerra contra lo dragones, se decidió crear un nuevo consejo que regule las actividades de los Reaper del país. El consejo actualmente esta regido por 4 personas. Jellal Fernandez, Edudmala Haranka, Lahar y Doranbolt.

- Los he citado a todos aquí para planear nuestro ataque contra la rebelión.- Empezó Gerald que se encontraba sentado en la silla principal.- Como sabrán todos, el gremio White Devil fue atacado por unos de los Reaper de la rebelión. Por suerte, Edudmala se encontraba ahí y logre detenerlo.

- Aunque los daños públicos fueron considerables. ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo, Edudmala?

- Como siempre, Jellal paga por mí. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. El chico, Ragnarök, necesito que lo liberen ahora.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco, Haranka?!- Le grito Lahar.

- Se lo que hago. Este niño será de gran ayuda, así que lo necesito libre.

- Tengo mis dudas, ¿Por qué de repente confías tanto en este niño?- Le pregunto curioso Doranbolt.

- Nunca dije que confió en él, solo que nos será muy útil.

- Según lo que sabemos, Ragnarök fue manipulado por Zeref para que nos matara pero logramos sacarlo de su trance y, hasta donde sabemos, devolverlo a la normalidad.- Dijo Jellal. Lahar lo miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Hasta donde sabemos? O sea, no saben si esta de su lado o no. Mi voto es…

- ¿Entonces vas a dejar encarcelado nuestra única conexión con Zeref?- Todos en la sala se sorprendieron y le prestaron atención enseguida.- Ese chico servía a Zeref, por lo tanto puede saber donde esta.

- ….

- Piensen si el me hubiese matado, tendría que haber informado a su jefe. Por lo tanto, tiene una manera de comunicarse con él.

- Entonces, quieres usarlo como medio para llegar a Zeref ¿No?- Le pregunto Lahar.- Es muy arriesgado…

- Pero no tenemos opción. Zeref ya esta empezando a movilizarse, en cualquier momento estallara la guerra. ¡Nuestro objetivo es terminarla antes de que empiece! Finalmente Edudmala acepto unírsenos, no podemos perder una oportunidad así. No puedo decir que lo conozco muy bien pero si se que él es un hombre que sabe lo que hace. Es muy probable-no, es más listo que cualquiera de nosotros. Así que yo voy a dar mi voto, y es un si.- Jellal dio su respuesta ante todos. Lahar y Doranbolt se quedaron pensativos.

- *Suspiro* Lo entiendo, voto que si. ¿Doranbolt?

- Lo mismo. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Haranka.

- No te preocupes, lo se. Por cierto, Jellal. ¿Se encuentran ellos aquí?

- Si. Me han informado que Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster están esperándote en la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunto Doranbolt

- Yo les pedí que los trajera. Tengo que enseñarles como usar sus habilidades de Reaper.

Fin del capitulo.


	9. Despertar

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, obviamente, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Perdón por la tardanza de la otra vez pero estuve muy ocupado.**

Capitulo 9: Despertar.

- Bien… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Pregunto enojado Gray. Los dos se encontraban esperando por un buen rato en la secretaria.

- Tranquilízate, Gray. Edudmala nos llamo por una buena razón, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tú ropa?

- ¿Eh? ¡Mierda!

- Entonces es verdad…- Edudmala entra a la secretaria acompañado por Jellal- eres un exhibicionista ambulante.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No soy un exhibicionista!

- La situación dice lo contrario.

- ¡Maldito!

- ¡Detente! ¡No venimos a pelear!- Erza con un grito logro calmar a Gray. Miro a Edudmala a los ojos.- ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

- …Creo que se la razón por la que sobrevivieron.- Los dos magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron paralizados.- Acompáñenme. Tengo que decirles algo en privado.

Los dos siguieron a ambos por las escaleras. Las escalares los llevaron a un salón subterráneo. Al entrar en ese lugar los esperaba Ultear.

- ¡Ultear! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunto Gray sorprendido de su presencia.

- Le pedí que viniera. Ella les ayudara a despertar sus poderes.

- Ya…. ¿Que dijiste?- Gray se quedo en silencio.- ¿Despertar nuestros poderes? ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Escucha, tengo una nueva habilidad (La mano de Jehová) que me deja saber la ubicación de los Reaper activos e inactivos. Ustedes dos demostraron estar en "inactivos".

- ¿S-S-Somos Reaper inactivos? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Erza sorprendida y curiosa.

- Y yo que voy a saber. A veces, solo tienes la habilidad de casualidad. Así que nosotros la aprovecharemos para ir en contra de Zeref.

- ¡¿Zeref?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- Titania le gritaba por respuestas al albino.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Les diré todo con detalle después de esto.

- ¡¿"Despues de esto"?! ¡¿Qué nos vas a hacer?!- El exhibicionista se acerco a él enojado, esperando una respuesta.

- Edudmala, creo que deberíamos preguntarles…

- Su opinión no me importa. ¡Ultear! ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡No puedes despertar sus poderes solo por que…!

- Jellal, aún con Ragnarök, no es suficiente para pelear contra el ejército de Zeref. Necesitaremos todos los Reaper que podamos conseguir.

- Aun así, no podemos obligarlos…

- Hazlo, no tengo problema.- La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos decidida.- Puede que suene una locura pero…creo que el hecho de ser Reaper puede ser la razón por la que estemos aquí.

- ¡Tch, yo también pienso igual! ¡Transfórmanos en Reaper, Ultear!

- Erza…Gray… ¿Están seguros de esto? No hace falta que…

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que alguien como Zeref esta ahí afuera planeando algo terrible.

- Lo mismo que ella. Después de lo Deliora, jamás perdonare a Zeref.

- Entonces no hay nada que discutir. Hazlo de una vez, Ultear.

- Entendido.- Ella saco su esfera y activo un gran círculo mágico sobre ellos dos.- Arco del tiempo: ¡Actívate!

* * *

En alguna parte del mundo:

En una oscuridad profunda, sin ningún rastro de luz se encontraba meditando un hombre. Se podía ver su aura oscura aun sin ninguna luz. Su cuerpo emitía una sensación de maldad pura, que nadie podría aguantar. De repente, el hombre dejo de meditar. Pareciera que se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Qué es esto? Siento a dos nuevos Reaper de un gran poder siendo despertados. ¿Será obra de Fiore?

- Puede ser, al fin al cabo son nuestros enemigos.

En una esquina se encontraba otro hombre. Este poseía un aura asesina sin igual, era como un sentimiento de miedo y repugnancia. Su presencia en si era horrible.

- Hay razón en tus palabras, mi amigo. El tiempo esta aproximándose. ¿Crees que fue una buena idea darles la mano?

- Por supuesto. Todo es parte de mi plan, mi señor. Deposite su fe en mi, sabe que nunca lo he decepcionado. Gracias a mis métodos a logrado un ejercito invencible.

- Pese a que tus métodos me resulten repugnantes y terribles, sus resultados son perfectos.

- El fin justifica los medios, mi señor. Vera que todo saldrá bien.

- De acuerdo, depositare mi confianza en ti, mi amigo.

- No lo decepcionare, mi señor. Juro que le ayudare a completar su sueño.

- Te lo agradezco, mi amigo. Después de más de 400 años finalmente podré completar mi sueño y el sueño de Mavis. Todos verán, lo que Zeref es capaz de hacer.

Fin del capitulo.


	10. El pasajero infiltrado

Capitulo 10: El pasajero infiltrado

Estación de tren de Fiore:

El consejo había aprobado la ofensiva contra Zeref. Jellal y Edudmala-San quedaron a cargo de esta operación. Ambos reunieron a la mayor cantidad de Reaper posibles para esto, lo que me lleva a esta pregunta.

- ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!- Grito Lucy confundida. Ella se encontraba con sus compañeros en la estación de tren.

- Según Edudmala, tú habilidad con las llaves del zodiaco podrían ayudarnos.- Le respondió Erza.- Además, para nosotros esto no es solo un viaje más.

- ¿Entonces por que traes tantas maletas?- Pregunto la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.- Pero…-El ejercito custodiaba toda la estación de tren. Preparaban el tren para la operación- realmente se están tomando muy en serio esto.

- Yo no lo tomaría a la ligera, es Zeref de quien hablamos. Es normal que la gente este así de nerviosa.

- Te ves bastante bien.

- Quisiera creer eso pero estoy tan preocupada como los demás pero si me concentro en eso no tendré la fuerza para pelear.- Al final de su oración le dio una sonrisa de seguridad, la maga le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

- Tienes…

- Si tienen tiempo para esa mierda, vengan a ayudar un poco.- Les reclamo el albino. El en su hombro llevaba a un inconsciente Gray.

- ¡¿Qué te paso?!- Pregunto Lucy exaltada. El moreno lucía como si lo hubieran matado mil veces seguidas.

- Es un efecto secundario de su despertar. ¿Cómo es tú estas tan bien?- Le pregunto a Erza, ella lo miro confundida con un símbolo de interrogación el la cabeza.- Si que son raros…

- No eres la persona para decir eso, Edudmala.- Jellal se acerco por detrás de ellos para saludarlos.- ¿ Están todos preparados?

- Si, ¿Dónde esta el chico? No lo he visto desde hace días.

- ¿De que están hablando, Ed-San?- Merry y Venos se acercaron por detrás de él. Ellas dos estaban usando vestidos de una pieza. El de Merry era blanco y el de Venos negros, y en sus manos llevaban sus maletas.

- Nos va a acompañar otro Reaper llamado Ragnarök. No se preocupen, por lo que he visto es de confianza.- Sus hijas lo miraron fijamente. Sabían que algo había con ese Ragnarök.

- ¿Ese hombre no es el mismo que te ataco a ti y a Jellal-San el otro día? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un tipo que te intento asesinar?- Venos le renegó eso en su cara.

- Concuerdo. No puedes arriesgarte tanto, ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?- Erza también se preocupo por la decisión de Edudmala y Jellal.

- Veo que mi participación en esta operación ha generado conflictos entre mis compañeros.

Un joven se bajo del tren y se acerco a ellos. Llevaba puesto algo parecido a un uniforme escolar pero de color verde. Todos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron fijamente.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Qué paso con lo otro que llevabas?- Pregunto Edudmala, Ragnarok no se puso algo incomodo.

- A-Al parecer, no eran…adecuadas para esta sociedad. Así que me dieron estas ropas y…

- Entiendo. Este chico es Ragnarök, nos acompañara durante este viaje. Así que no se quejen y llévense bien con él.

* * *

Dentro del tren:

Había un aire de incomodad en el vagón. El tren ya había salido de la estación hace unos 30 los Reaper fueron ubicados en un mismo vagón. La mayoría de los presentes estaban observando a Ragnarök

- Ehhh….R-Ragnarök, ¿No? Mi nombre es Lucy, un gusto conocerte.- Lucy para romper el hielo pero Ragnarök de repente se enrojeció y se puso muy nervioso.

- U-U-U-U-U-U-U-Un g-g-g-g-gusto-o-o.

- Eres muy tímido, ¿No?- se burlo Merry con malicia, el joven por instinto miro para otro.

- N-N-N-N-No d-d-diga eso…

- Si que eres inocente.- Dijo Edudmala en un tono frío pero pareciera que se estuviera burlando de él.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un grito se escucho por todo el vagón, todos los Reaper se pusieron alerta.

- ¡Dijiste que era seguro!- Grito Edudmala ya puesto en guardia y con Izanagi en su mano. El salió en seguida del vagón pero algo se le lanzo encima.- ¡Mier.!- Un cadáver se le cayo encima, no tuvo más remedio que cortarlo.

- ¡¿Que paso...?!

- ¡Quédense adentro, niñas! ¡Scarlet, quédate con ellas aquí! ¡Ragnarök ven conmigo!

- ¡S-Si!

El joven salió del vagón y vio al cadáver en el piso. Se quedo mudo y paralizado del miedo. Recordó lo que le había pasado en su tierra natal. Pero no duro mucho ya que Edudmala le golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Concéntrate! ¡Hay alguien que se infiltro al tren! Si te quedas parado seras el siguiente.- Edudmala empezó a devolverle la concentración en un tono serio pero algo enojado.- Lloraras después, ahora pelea. ¿Entendido?.

-...Si, lamento este compo...-Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara.

- **Si sigues hablando así te matare ahora...**-El albino lo miro con una cara y mirada asesina, parecía un demonio de verdad.- Vamos.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Se que tarde mucho en subir este capitulo pero tengo muchas cosas con las que ocuparme pero tengo buenas noticias. Después de un año voy a sacar la secuela de mi primer fanfic "Mascaras", ademas junto a otro escritor de fanfic vamos a publicar otro fic nuevo. Los mantendre al tanto, hasta entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	11. Highway to Hell Parte 1

Capitulo 11: Highway to hell (Parte 1)

- ¿Tiene una idea de cual sea su habilidad?- Pregunto el joven al albino. Ellos dos se encontraban en el pasillo del tren junto al cadáver del Rune Knight.

- No se. Este tipo parece ser que fue asesinado a golpes pero haberlo cortado a la mitad no me deja resolverlo.

- Entonces debemos saber que hace por nuestra propia cuenta.

- Es muy arriesgado pero no tenemos opción. Pensemos, ¿Si fuéramos un infiltrado en un tren donde atacaríamos primero?

- No se mucho de este transporte llamado tren pero…personalmente, si tuviera que hacer esto, buscaría una forma de que mi objetivo no pueda protegerse. Creo que por eso…- Los dos se dieron cuenta de algo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Esta en el vagón principal!

Los dos corrieron hacia el vagón principal. Ahí se encontraban la mayor parte de los Rune Knights que los acompañaron, además, después de pasar ese lugar se encontraba la sala de maquinas. Los dos activaron sus Reaper y entraron a la sala.

- ¡¿Esto es…?!

En el piso se encontraban unos 43 cadáveres de los Rune Knights. Sus cuerpos estaban ensangrentados y llenos de golpes. Murieron a golpes.

- T-Tanta gente en tan poco… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- ¿Quepasaestanasustados?- Un chillido se escucho en la sala. Los dos hombres se encontraban confundidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso…? ¡AAAH!- Ragnarök cayó al piso como si algo lo derribara.

- ¡Ragnarók!- Edudmala fue empujado por detrás por una fuerza invisible hacia delante. Se recupero enseguida y se puso en guardia.- ¡¿Quién mierda eres?!

- ¿Deverdadquieressaberlo? Daigual, eresolounmuertomasahora.- Una silueta se movía por todo el vagón principal.

- ¡Amon-Ra!- El disparo luces de sus manos a donde se encontraba la silueta. Pero ninguno logro lastimarlo.- ¡No puede…!

- ¡Sipuedo!

La silueta se paro frente al joven y lograron verse frente a frente. Era un hombre vestido con un traje de color negro. Llevaba un casco que le tapaba una parte de la cabeza, su barbilla estaba cubierta por un protector de metal y sus ojos se encontraban tapados por unas gafas negras.

- ¡Breakaway!

El extendió sus dos brazos hacia él. Cerró sus puños, y el choco sus puños contra el pecho de Ragnarök. Sus brazos se sacudían rápidamente, vibraban para ser exactos. El cuerpo del joven Reaper fue expulsado por una fuerza centrifuga.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Eres demasiado lento! ¡¿Con esa fuerza quieren pelear con Lord Zeref?! ¡No me hagan reír! ¡!

Enseguida paro con sus manos la espada de Edudmala. El albino soltó su arma y golpeo al Reaper en la cara. Instintivamente se toco la cara y soltó la espada, cosa que no fue bueno para él. El albino levanto su espada y ataco pero el Reaper desapareció nuevamente.

- (Es más que obvio que su Reaper se basa en supervelocidad.) ¡¿Estas bien, Ragnarök?!

- Sacando lo sucedido, si.- Ragnarök se puso en guardia nuevamente. El Reaper volvió a materializarse frente a ellos.

- ¿Con que tu eres el traidor, Ragnarök? Sabía que un niño bueno para nada como tú no podría vencer al Shiro Akuma.

- Parece que saben sobre tu deserción, ¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda eres, bastardo?

- ¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

- No creo que mucha diferencia. Al final solo serás un muerto más.

- Je, ahora te haces el gracioso. ¿No? Veamos que tanto te burlas después de que te mate a golpes.

- ¿Todavía puedes pelear, Ragnarök?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Bien, necesito que me ayudes a detenerlo. Por lo menos unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay algo que no me queda claro sobre esto.- Ragnarök lo miro con sorpresa, se preguntaba por que decía eso.

- ¡Highway to Hell!- El desapareció nuevamente. Los asientos del tren y los cadáveres que estaban en el piso, fueron lanzados por las ventanas. El joven Reaper al ver esto, siento una gran ira y desprecio por él.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a un muerto?!

- ¡Cálmate…!

- ¡Nova!- De su mano lanzo un rayo de luz. Aunque fue un acto muy instintivo, por alguna razón, tuvo la suerte de golpearlo.- ¡Lo logre!- El velocista cayo al piso de espalda, el rayo le quemo una parte del pecho.

- ¡Hay que vencerlo ahora!

Los dos corrieron hacia el velocista, pero rápidamente se recupero y contraataco con su Highway to Hell.

- ¡Shock Wave!- El se levanto del piso con una energía cubriéndolo. Empezó a girar a toda velocidad, transformándose en una especie de proyectil humano.

- ¡Mierd-AAAAAAHHHH!- Ragnarök fue golpeado por ese ataque de frente. Lo arrastro hasta el techo y choco con él.- AAAAHHHHHH!- Shock Wave hizo un efecto de taladro en su cuerpo. El techo cedió por la fuerza de su cuerpo, y ambos cuerpos salieron del tren.

- ¡Ragnarök! (Mierda, los dos están afuera del tren. Espero que el chico no se haya...)

Del techo salió una bala humana, nuevamente entro al tren a toda velocidad. El albino logro esquivarlo pero el velocista lo apuntaba con su cuerpo.

- ¡Highway to Hell: Breakpoint!

Fin del capitulo

**Nota de Tom Reidem: Hola, les tengo un juego. Dentro de este capitulo hay referencias a temas muy populares. Haber si descubren cuales son.**

**También quiero comunicarles que estoy ayudando a lcsalamandra en un nuevo proyecto que estamos haciendo llamado "Fairy to Devil"-**

**Dentro de poco ya publico la secuela de "Mascaras", esta vez voy a hacerlo mejor que el anterior.**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden reviews y nos vemos el próximo capitulo**


	12. Highway to Hell Parte 2

Capitulo 12: Highway to Hell (Parte 2)

- Meredy-San, ¿Están seguras que esta bien hacer esto?- Pregunto Wendy muy insegura de este plan.

- No te preocupes, Wendy. Ultear pensó este plan así que no hay que preocuparse por nada.- Le respondió la pelirosa.

El plan de Ultear consistía en utilizar un hechizo mágico para hacerlas invisibles a las tres y al mismo tiempo, ocultar su presencia. ¿La razón de todo esto? Es porque Jellal no las dejo ser parte de esta misión. Y de alguna manera, la Dragon Slayer fue llevada a todo esta cosa.

- ¿Qué hacemos si nos descubren? No quiero que se enojen conmigo.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Igual, si te quedas con nosotras talvez podamos convencerlos que nos lleven…

Ellas se encontraban escondidas en el vagón de equipaje. A escondidas se asomaron por la puerta de salida. Ultear miro que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo.

- Vamos que no hay nadie.

Las tres salieron del vagón y entraron en el pasillo. Ultear uso su magia para saber si había alguien detrás de las habitaciones. Ellas entraron a una que estaba vacía y se sentaron relajadas.

- ¡Aah, que alivio! Les dije que no había que preocuparse. Solo tenemos que esperar hasta la siguiente parada…

*¡BUUMMM!*

Un estruendo se escucho por todo el tren, ellas se alarmaron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Hay un enemigo a bordo?!- Grito alarmada Meredy.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡El tren tiene….! Oh dios mío, por eso fue tan fácil entrar. ¡Desde el principio ya sabían de este tren!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Un grito desgarrador de miedo se escucho pero este era se escucha raro. Como si viniese de afuera.

- ¿Q-Quien grito?

- ¡ABRAN LA VENTANA!

Miraron por la ventan y había un joven moreno peleando por su vida. Ellas lo miraron con sorpresa, estaban en shock.

- ¿Q-Que esta pasando?

- ¡RAPIDO! ¡ABRANLA!- Les rogó con desesperación.

Wendy recobro sus sentidos y rápidamente abrió la ventana. El joven se tiro encima de ella (por accidente, no lo malinterpreten).

- ¡Kyah!

- ¡Lo siento por eso! ¡¿Estas….?!- Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo. Estaba encima de Wendy y sus manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho.- ¡AHh…ah..aha…!

- ¡Sácate de encima, idiota!- Ultear le dio una patada al joven en la cara.- Espera, eres ese Reaper….

- R-Ragnarök es mi nombre, lamento eso…- Dijo el joven muy apenado por eso.- Por favor, quédense aquí y no se asusten para nada…

- Bien, Meredy vamos a ir a matar a ese Reaper.

- Entendido.

- ¡Escuchen lo que les digo!- Ultear se acerco a Ragnarök y el se puso nervioso.

- No nos subestimes a una mujer enamorada, niño.

- S-Si….

* * *

Vagón principal:

- Highway to Hell: Breakpoint!

- ¡Izanagi!

El albino intento parar el cuerpo del velocista con su Reaper. Golpeo la punta del ataque con el cuerpo del velocista, él esperaba pararlo pero para su sorpresa reboto.

- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Por qué?!)

El cuerpo reboto apuntando hacia una esquina del techo. Al chocar con ella reboto nuevamente.

- (Esta rebotando en la sala… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere hacer con esto?)

Cada vez rebota más y más. Es ataque ridículo a simple vista pero no es para subestimarlo. Edudmala observo que algo pasaba con eso, su velocidad aumentaba por cada golpe que daba. Costaba cada vez más seguirle el paso, lograba rebotar más rápido por todos esos golpes.

- (¡Mierda! ¡El quiere…!)- En un segundo tenía un corte en la derecha de su abdomen.- ¡Maldito!- Otra herida le apareció en su frente.- ¡Mierda! (Esta es su técnica, cada vez que rebota con algo se hace más rápido. Tengo que buscar la manera de pararlo…) ¡Izanagi…!

- ¡ESINUTIL!- El albino recibió un golpe de lleno en su torso. El cuerpo del velocista se envolvió en una energía dorada.- ¡Highway to Hell: Golden Rotation!

- ¡Guah!- Edudmala perdió de a poco la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. Ya no podía sostener su espada en su mano y su cuerpo colapso de rodillas.- (¿Q-Que fue eso…? No puedo moverme, no siento nada de mi cuerpo.)

- No sientes nada, ¿Verdad? Mi Highway to Hell paralizo todos tus nervios y tendones. En resumen, solo puedes pensar pero…- El salta encima de Edudmala. El albino siente como un elefante le cayese encima.- ¡Puedes sentir aún más dolor!- El pisoteaba el cuerpo inmovible del Reaper blanco.

- (¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo logro hacer eso? ¿Acaso su Reaper tiene un habilidad oculta que desconozco?)

- ¡¿QuepasaShiroAkuma?! ¡¿Estassorpendido?! ¡NopuedeshacernadacontramiReaper…!

- Iron Maiden.

- ¡!- El velocista fue golpeado en la cara por un guante de hierro. Fue tirado del cuerpo del albino y se recuro.- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- "¿Quién soy?" Creo que ya nos conocemos, Racer ¿No?

- ¡AH! ¡Eres...Erza Scarlet!

Erza estaba plantaba entre Edudmala y Racer. Por extraña razón, estaba sin su armadura puesta. Miro a Edudmala que se encontraba tirado en sus pies.

- ¿q…q…..que…h-haces…?- Con todas sus fuerzas le pregunto a la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, se que tenía que quedarme con ellas pero ellas insistieron que viniera a ayudarte. *Sonrisa* Y al parecer no se equivocaron.

- cállate…no…dejes que…te toque… (Aguanta hasta que logre curarme o hasta que el chico vuelva.)

- No te preocupes, Edudmala. Tengo un plan para derrotarlo.

Fin del capitulo


	13. Iron Maiden

Capitulo 13: Iron Maiden.

- (¿U-Una forma de vencerlo…?)

- ¿Vencerme? ¿Qué estas diciendo, zorra? Como maga eras de temer pero como Reaper no eres nada. Yo y mi Highway to Hell te vamos a matar igual que a ellos… ¡!- Retrocedió enseguida para evitar la espada de Erza.

- ¿Decías?

- (N-No la vi venir…aun como Reaper no hay que subestimarla…) Tan solo fue suerte…veamos como te arreglas en una pelea de verdad.- Su cuerpo desapareció frente a ellos.

- (¡Desapareció!)

- ¡No desapareció…sigue aquí!- Le grito Edudmala con lo que tenía de fuerzas en ese momento.

- ¡Breakaway!

Racer apareció frente a ella. Estiro sus brazos brilladores pero ella se cubrió con su espada. Pero no sirvió para contrarrestarlo, ya que la fuerza centrifuga del ataque la tiro para atrás.

- ¡Erza!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Muérete!- Racer lo pateo en las costillas. La patato lo elevo hasta la ventana, rompiéndola al chocar con ella.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Quedivertido! ¡No puedes defenderte, Shiro Akuma! ¡Solo puedes…!- Su cara fue perforada nuevamente por el puño de Titania.- ¡Guaaah!- Esta vez el fue quien salió expulsado de la habitación.

- ¿Golpeas a una persona que no puede defenderse? ¡Te has vuelto peor que basura, Racer!

Erza se encontraba parada sin ningún rasguño alguno. Ni una marca, ni un moretón. Su cuerpo esta impecable. Este hecho puso en confusión a Racer, que se encontraba sangrando en el piso por el ataque de la maga.

- (¡I-Imposible! ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede estar sin ningún daño después de recibir mi Breakaway?! ¡¿Qué hace su Reaper?!)

- ¿Qué sucede, Racer? ¿Estas asustado? ¿Qué sucedió con esa confianza de antes?

- ¡Cierra la boca, puta! ¡Solo tuviste suerte al pelear conmigo! ¡Ahora voy a ponerme muy serio! ¡Highway to Hell: Breakpoint!-Su cuerpo salio disparado del piso. Fue a toda velocidad contra la pelirroja.

- ¡Cuidado, Erza!- Grito el albino desde el piso. Todavía no podía hacer nada para pelear, su cuerpo no se recupero del todo. Intentar moverse era inútil. No daba resultado alguno, todo por ese ataque llamado "Golden Rotation". Y sí no hacía algo, ella iba a acabar igual que él.

Racer ya estaba apuntando hacia ella. La peliroja instintivamente lo golpeo para pararlo pero en realidad fue solo un error. "Breakpoint" comos sabrán, se hace más fuerte y rápido mientras rebota, golpearlo solamente lo hará rebotar una vez más. Cosa que volvió a hacer gracias a su golpe. Lo hizo una y otra vez, en cada pared que rebotaba iba más rápido. Edudmala tenía que advertirle a Erza sobre su ataque.

- ¡No dejes que te toque! ¡Si te tocas no podrás mover...!- Racer colisiono contra el cuerpo de Edudmala para que no terminara su frase. Aunque de paso, lo usaría como rebote para un golpe recto a Titania.

- ¡Highway to Hell!-Choco a todo lo que daba contra Erza. Ella con sus manos desnudas intentaba pararlo pero su cuerpo era desplazado hacia atrás.

- (¡Es muy fuerte! Su fuerza ha cambiado en esto 5 años. No puedo creer que los Reaper tengan tanta fuerza….)- Pensaba mientras con sus fuerzas intentaba detener el ataque demoledor de Racer. Se encontraba abrumada por tal fuerza, le costaba creérselo. Pero aun así…

- ¡Golden Rotation!

- ¡Iron Maiden!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo sus Reapers. Racer empezó a girar para su ataque mientras que la piel de Erza cambiaba. A una velocidad su piel era cubierta por una capa de acero. Los testigos de este poder quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡¿QUEESESTO?! ¡HIGHWAYTOHELLNOLALASTIMA!- No podía entender lo que pasaba pero era simple. "Golden Rotation" ataca a todos los nervios del cuerpo, haciendo que la persona pierda la sensibilidad y el control de todo su cuerpo. Pero para lograrlo necesita tocar la piel de la persona y a partir de su rotación, tensar sus nervios hasta un cierto nivel. Por lógica, al estar la piel cubierta por acero, la rotación no tiene efecto alguno. Así que Racer esta en serios problemas.- Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda.

- _No me digas que tienes miedo, Racer. Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso._- Su voz se volvió mas robótica, con cierto eco en su voz.

- ¡E-Esto no es nada! ¡Todavía…!- Una vez más fue golpeado en la cara por Erza. Reboto contra el piso un par de veces y cayo de cara contra el suelo.- (Esto…esto…esto…esto… ¿Cómo puede estar pasando? ¿Cómo es que me esta lastimando esta mujer? ¡Ya no tengo otra opción! ¡Destruiré el tren!)- En su agonía puso ambas manos contra el suelo.- ¡Highway to Hell!

Todo el tren empezó a temblar. Había un terremoto dentro del tren. Se agrietaba el piso y se rompían las ventanas. "Si no podía ganar, nadie lo hará" eso pensaba al hacer esto. Desde afuera el tren se quebró en cientos de pedazos pero algo paso. Al instante que se destruyo, se reconstruyo enseguida. Como si fuera…

- Magia…pero esta magia…-Murmuraba asombrado y confundido el polizón.

- Ese fue cosa mía, Racer.- Dijo Ultear con su bola de cristal en su mano. Lo que había hecho era usar su Arco del tiempo para restaurar el tren antes que empezara la pelea en el vagón.- Para ser alguien rápido, eres bastante lento.

- ¡Ultear…!- Racer con toda su furia se dio vuelta pero su grito fue interrumpido por un rayo de luz que lo derribo nuevamente.

- Pese a que no soy una persona muy rencorosa o cínica, me ha gustado lastimarte. Eso fue por lanzarme del tren.- Dijo el joven Reaper pero lo que dijo sigue siendo patético.

- Se nota que no sabes insultar, maldito pervertido.- Ultear lo critico con una mirada fría y aterradora.

- ¡Ultear! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto exaltada y sorprendida Titania.

- Digamos que tengo mis razones, y de nada. Ahora, ¿Qué haremos contigo Racer?

- ¡Cállate, puta!

- Lo siguiente que vas a decir es: "¡Yo puedo matarlos a todos!"

- ¡Yo puedo matarlos a todos! ¡! (N-no, ¿Cómo…? Alguien que pueda saber lo que diga antes que lo piense…es…) ¡Shiro Akuma!- Grito su nombre el velocista. El demonio estaba parado frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ese ataque tuyo realmente me molesto bastante. Y atacarme cuando no podía hacer nada, yo pensaría que eres una basura cobarde pero en realidad eres un debilucho cobarde. Ya que con la fuerza con la que me golpeabas era imposible que me hicieras un verdadero daño. Ahora, es mi turno que te lo haga.

- Ah…ah…ah…¡HIGHWAYTO-!

- ¡Izanagi!

El albino fue más rápido que el ojo humano. Racer no logro activar su Reaper a tiempo y recibió por completo el ataque de Izanagi. Fueron fracciones de segundo lo que duro su ataque pero en esas fracciones el cuerpo del velocista fue llenado de agujeros por todo su cuerpo.

- Demasiado rápido, ¿No?

Fin del capitulo


End file.
